


No Reason

by ravendiana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendiana/pseuds/ravendiana
Summary: "Ohh Crowley" Aziraphale breathed, "is that for me?""I plan to get some use out of it too," the demon teased, "but yes, Angel, it's for you.". He stroked his fingers along it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/gifts).



> I have no excuses. This isn't Quefish's fault, but I thought she'd giggle.

"Ohh Crowley" Aziraphale breathed, "is that for me?"

"I plan to get some use out of it too," the demon teased, "but yes, Angel, it's for you.". He stroked his fingers along it. 

Aziraphale's eyes followed his fingers. "It's so Red!"

"Well, really Angel, what else did you expect?"

"Why now Crowley? Is there an occasion I've forgotten?"

"No reason, really. Consider it a temptation if you like."

"I can't wait to put it to use!"

"I was hoping you'd say that, I have some ideas of my own."

"I fear I'll wear it out though!"

"Don't fret about that, these kitchen aid mixers are as well built as they come! Motor will last forever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I was making frosting and just couldn't help it!


End file.
